


Do You See What I See...

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Angels, Angsty Schmoop, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on the day.....Sam/Dean get various visuals while they sleep......some pleasant...some not so much. Some unexpected visitors show up too.<br/>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See What I See...

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as one thing...and evolved into another. I just let the boys take me where they want to go.

Sam was laying on his back, absently running his fingers through Dean's hair. He was asleep, snoring softly on his side. Sam was hoping he was not in for another one of his lovely anxiety attacks he never tells Dean about. Sometimes they really get intense, hard time breathing jittery and panicky, but he managed to keep it under the green-eyed radar.

He really should be asleep, they just fucked each other silly for the last two hours, so he turned on his side pull himself closer to Dean, he felt himself go drowsy, his eyes closed and he drifted....

He woke with a start....or rather he opened his eyes and he was standing in a room....crappy motel room, staring at himself and Dean.....it appeared they were arguing with each other...ok nothing new, he couldn't hear the conversation right away, but then it seemed someone turned up the volume and he heard it loud and clear...

"Your jealousy is not to be believed sometimes, Sam, really"  
"You fucking do this shit on purpose to me Dean, ya really, I'm jealous, you know I am, you make sure of that and then you throw in my fucking face, like the asshole that you are!!"

Sam remembers this fight well....

"So what do you want from me, Sam, a promise ring? My promise to be faithful...."  
"If I remember correctly you already made me that promise Dean, when were kids, more like when I was twelve, when we started this thing. I was a kid, I believed you, I trusted you to keep your promise to me, but, I always knew you wouldn't be able to do it. And I told my self over and over again,that I can and would take whatever bits and pieces you wanted to give me, so I took them, and did it gladly, because, bits and pieces of you is better than not having anything at all....."

Sam turned away from this argument, it hadn't ended well, he remembers, the scene faded and he felt himself come back to Dean's sleeping side....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean dreamt......

He was looking down on the scene...of him and Sam...Sammy. He remembers this well and smiles in his sleep. Never mind that it was weird he was standing there watching the porno of him and Sam when they were young.  
Sam looked about 14, laying face down in the crappy motel of week sheets, moaning and wiggling his ass while Dean rimmed him silly, finger spreading him open, one, then two, then three, (Dean thought Sammy always took it like a pro).  
"Please,,,Dean....you....promised.....I...can't....please...Dean"

"You beg so pretty, baby, gonna take care of you now,I swear....tell me what you want"  
"Fuck me, Dean...I need you inside me now....please..."

Dean watched the scene unfolding before him....this was the first time he actually fucked Sam, his Sammy, they had been fooling around for a couple years now and Dean tried to hold off, but he couldn't anymore...

"Ok, baby, turn over, I wanna see you"  
Sam spread out before Dean on his back, he smiled shyly at Dean, fingers in this mouth, just making him all the hotter, floppy bangs in his face, Dean smoothed them away as he bent over to kiss Sam and line himself for his Baby Boy ' hold still now Sammy, it's gonna burn a little, I promise your gonna love it though" he breathed into Sam's neck...  
Sam reached up with his arms and pulled Dean closer...

The scene faded....... "God dammit!.....shit what the fuck! come on! at least let me finish watching this....sonnofabitch...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next crappy motel room, Christmas time......Sam was there,,,,,,looking at the two of them again....they were just kids....Sam jolts.....this was the time he told Dean he read Dad's journal..... the night he gave Dean the necklace, that Dean never took off....for anything......the one he threw away, the one Sam took out of the trash.....he held onto it.......still had it....wanting to give it back to him....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was white all around him, this had to be the craziest dream he's ever had, he should say dreams, so far it seemed like he was getting like the Sam and Dean greatest hits, all the fights, the sex, the hunts. Dean wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but something was......all a sudden, he felt a gentle breeze on his face......and he felt them before he saw them, the gentle swoosh of the wings and they came into view.  
Freaking Angels...he should have know.....he didn't know what kind of shit they had planned now or what game this was....but it wasn't gonna be good......There was three of them, circling him.....and then Sam was next to him....they looked at each other.....the angels circled both of them now...wings touching their faces gently, teasing....  
"what the hell Sam....why are you in my dream?"  
"your dream, I'm the one going through our greatest hit tonight..."

"you too...wonderful....angels...bunch of dicks....this can't be good...awesome...Cas if this is you and your douchey angel friends playing some kinda joke,,not funny"

The angels circled some more, but they couldn't really see their faces, finally they landed and stood in front of them.....black wings folded back and the most beautiful beings they had ever seen looked back at them.

"Samuel....and Dean......what an honor is it to finally meet you " The woman said, she had completely folded her wings behind her and they could see the other two angels with her, two men.

" Ok , which one of the mutant ninja angels are you" Dean snarked "cause we've never seen you before"

"Oh we're not really Angels...it's just a form we thought would please you, one that you know well and would be more receptive to. My name is not important right now, you probably couldn't pronounce it anyways"  
she approached them slowly " we were chosen to bring you a message "

" Great more glad tidings from above " Sam said " well sister whatever your peddling, keep it, we've had enough of angels and their messages..."

"Shhh...Samuel, please...I promise you we are not here to sell you anything. " she cocked her head at them" we wanted to meet the infamous Winchesters, where we come from your names are known world wide"

"Flattery will get you no where with us, lady" Dean said " world wide, my ass"

"Maybe the angel thing wasn't really a good idea....you see....we are not angels " she snapped he fingers, their wings were gone, instead was three of the most imposing warrior figures they had seen, dressed in black, armed to the teeth, still beautiful.

" Is this more to your liking? This is more true to our selves " she came closer "Samuel, Dean, please, we come with good news for you" she reached out and touched Deans arm, but quickly took it back" I apologize for my boldness, please forgive. It's just that we never thought to have the opportunity to meet you in person and to present our message to you. It's such an honor for us"

"Still with the snake oiling bit" Sam said " ok for the sake of moving this along, we'll bite....what's the message?"

" We know you distrust this type of thing, Samuel, but I assure you we are not...uh 'snake oiling' anything. Do you know that your history is taught in our schools? That your fighting techniques are shown in our training schools...your..."

"Wait..what....shown in...as in visuals..you have videos of us fighting? " Dean asked

"Why yes, of course.....you are hunters....we have the visuals from all that you've hunted and your research methodology..." she smiled brightly " I have personally learned much from you. I am now one of the instructors of the Winchester salt and burn training classes.....I ..."

"Ok,,,hold up....no fucking way....this is just some fucked up Angel shit....' Sam interrupted" no way in hell, Dean, we gotta get out of here"  
"Yea, Sam I agree...this is just crazy, are you tell us, wait....how the hell do you have visuals of us hunting? "

"Well , we have agents here, that take the visuals, record and journal you both, everything you do. We study you"

"Fucking christ" Dean moaned "and by everything....

"Everything...Dean....you are the greatest love story in our history....the legacy must continue....we have come here to help. Your sexual relationship is also shown and taught in our schools." all three smiled brightly at that.

Dean and Sam turned thirty shades of crimson " you do know we are brothers, right?' Sam said

"Yes, yes, we know all this " she waved a dismissive hand "we do not have the same taboos, where we come from. You love who you love. If the souls are joined, it does not matter the relation. It is meant to be"  
"We have come here because we need to get you back on track, to make sure the Winchester line endures."

"What do you mean endures?" Sam asked

"You two have never had it easy, and we cannot promise that the rest of your time in this place will be easy either, and when the end comes....for you both, let's just say that we want you to leave something behind, so that when we come to claim you and take you with us....the Winchester line will continue...here"

"What...Heaven....we've seen Heaven lady...no thanx...we'll pass" Dean said

"No...not heaven, not what you humans call heaven, you will come with us....to teach the Winchester way personally to our people...it has been fortold"

They both groaned "fucking prophet shit again.....this is too much, can we just end this dream now, call it day,, you got your jollies, let's go our seperate ways" Sam said

"Samuel " she touched his face " you both have endured so much." she waived a hand revealing a vision of them both lying in the motel bed they were currently occupying. " I assure you this is no joke. Your line must continue. That being said " She reached out and pressed he fingers over Dean's abdomen. He doubled over in pain for a second and then it was over. She took her hand back.

"Dean! what the hell, lady, what the fuck did you do to him?" he grabbed Dean and held on to him.

"I assured the continuation of the Winchester blood line" she smiled" in a very short time you will find yourself with child Dean...."

"Wait,..what..."he sputtered "no.....no fucking way...I'm not gonna have no kid....you know our lives..no we can't....besides Sam is the girl.....he should be knocked up with my kid "

"No it's not gonna be easy....we never said it was.....anyways Sam is the Alpha...you are the beta...."she smiled at him

Sam laughed out loud...." I knew it....."

"Sammy,,, you're not funny, this isn't funny...when we wake up, I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Be of good cheer, my friends, it is true, it is time..." she held out her hand and she held a small silver band "Samuel you must put this around your first child's wrist when it is born, so that our people easily identify your offspring and Samuel, you must give Dean back his necklace that you've been holding on to."

Sam took the band, cause what the hell, he didn't believe any of this, but he'll go along with it just so they'll leave. " We'll be watching.....we must go now. It was a honor meeting you both. Dean you're gonna make a beautiful mother" She laughed as they disappeared.

"Fucking Angel asshats..." Dean said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They woke up face to face......"I had the most stupid dream, Sammy"

"Ya well let me tell you about mine, Dean...."

"Does it involve angels and me getting pregnant?

"Ya...it does......"

"Do you have my amulet, Sam?"

"Yes, I do...." he opened up his hand cause he felt something in it. It was the silver band. Dean looked at it.

"Shit" Dean said " I so screwed...."

" Ya, I think we've been uber boned by those dicks again,,,,,,"

``````````````````````````````````````````````````Fini``````````````````````````````````maybe````````````````````````````````


End file.
